The present invention relates to a syringe destruction apparatus having a simple structure.
A huge number of syringes are used in hospitals etc., and almost all of them are made of plastic materials and of the throw-away type.
Accordingly, the most syringes are discarded without reuse. However, if they are discarded while left intact, as they have been, there is a risk of them being reused by drug or narcotic addicts, resulting in increased narcotics-related crimes, and further, if virus, etc. adhered to syringes, there would be problems in that they could serve as mediums for infectious diseases.
Further, although it is possible to break up each syringe with pinchers, a hammer or the like as it is used, it is troublesome to destroy so many syringes, and therefore, it has been impractical to destroy a huge number of syringes. Further, on some occasions a large crusher has been used to smash a huge number of syringes into small pieces, but there has also been a problem in that a large crusher cannot be installed in a hospital which uses a small number of syringes.